My Heart
by k steiner
Summary: O que você diria, em uma carta, se estivesse prestes a dar - literalmente - seu coração, ao homem que ama?


Aquele belo homem, de olhos verdes, estava acordado há uma hora, esperando que alguém viesse conversar com ele para explicar porque todos estavam tão nervosos. Sua família mal o vira, seus amigos também e sua namorada nem aparecera. Claro, ele havia ficado chateado por ser esnobado depois de uma cirurgia tão importante e perigosa, mas algo lhe gritava á mente que algo estava _muito_ errado.

O que mais o deixava confuso era a desaparição repentina de Bella. Quando havia sido bipado pelo hospital - anunciando que ganhara um coração para o transplante - tentara ligar para ela e antes da cirurgia também, mas não conseguiu contatar tanto ela quanto a família da mesma, então entrou para a operação sem sequer contar-lhe sobre o milagre.

Ele ainda estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos quando Alice - sua irmã - adentrou no quarto pela primeira vez naquele dia. Seus olhos azuis estavam inchados e vermelhos, suas feições miúdas encharcadas em lágrimas. As pequenas mãos, fechadas em punho, seguravam um lenço amassado. Edward franziu o cenho para ela.

- Alice...? - Sua voz - normalmente aveludada - estava fraca e áspera. Ele próprio não estava muito longe disto também, com todos aqueles tubos enfiados em suas veias. - Pode me dizer, por favor, o que esta acontecendo? - Implorou para sua irmã, que desatou a chorar mais ainda. - Alice! - Exclamou alarmado desejando poder levantar-se da cama e confortá-la.

- Eu vou trazer para você. - Seus soluços cortaram a frase em vários pontos, fazendo-a parecer uma pessoa gaga. - Já esta na hora de lhe deixar saber. - Os soluços continuaram despedaçando as palavras.

- O que quer dizer, Allie? - Perguntou-lhe cauteloso. Agora estava com _medo_ de descobrir porque todos estavam agindo daquela forma.

- Eu já volto. - A pequena, com jeito de fada, retirou-se do quarto deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos, novamente. Seu coração estava apertado, tudo lhe dizia que não deveria ter feito a cirurgia, já que, aparentemente, algo muito ruim havia acontecido durante o procedimento.

Alice chegou alguns minutos depois, o choro cessado, a expressão insondável e o corpo tenso. Ela segurava um envelope nas mãos - o que fez seu novo coração falhar uma batida. Conforme se aproximava, ele pode ver com mais clareza o que estava escrito pelo lado de fora naquela caligrafia que ele conhecia bem. Suas mãozinhas ofereceram o envelope e ele o pegou, hesitando. Os minutos se passaram e ele apenas encarava a carta, ainda lacrada, sem coragem o suficiente para abri-la. Seus olhos liam e reliam seu próprio nome na face externa do envelope.

- Vou te deixar sozinho para ler. - Ela suspirou cortadamente. - Sei que vai precisar. - Sua expressão tornou-se melancólica e ela se lançou para fora do quarto antes que perdesse o controle, novamente, na frente de seu irmão. Afinal, sua cunhada era, também, sua melhor amiga.

Com o coração apertado como nunca antes, ele criou coragem e se endireitou na maca do hospital - doloridamente -, respirou fundo e abriu o envelope, tirando a carta dali de dentro, avaliando e, por fim, desdobrando-a. Seus olhos caíram imediatamente nas primeiras palavras:

_Meu amor,_

Ele soluçou silenciosamente.

_Sei que, um dia, vai me perdoar pelo que fiz. Mas quero que saiba minhas razões por de trás de meus atos._

_Nunca fui alguém que demonstrava as emoções. Era raro, mas quando eu as expunha, era a mais pura verdade. Todos sabiam disso, inclusive você, depois de me conhecer melhor. _

_Lembro-me bem de quão rápido percebemos que estávamos apaixonados. Eu já era sua antes mesmo de ter consciência deste fato. _

_Éramos novos quando nos conhecemos. E aos poucos tornamo-nos melhores amigos. Quando completamos dezesseis anos, depois de tantas namoradas - de sua parte - e namorados - da minha -, festas, brigas e anos escolares, percebemos o que estava o tempo todo, debaixo de nossos narizes: o amor, mútuo, entre nós._

_Ah, foram os anos mais felizes da minha vida. Você me mudou completamente. Eu conseguia falar de meus sentimentos, não era mais tão tímida, meu caráter e minha personalidade modificados inteiramente por você. Aprendi aos poucos a viver contigo. Pena que a felicidade não durou o quanto queríamos._

_A tragédia foi descoberta. O motivo para eu não poder estar ai, com você, neste momento. Foram as piores semanas possíveis. Ver você, o meu amor, meu homem, a minha vida se desfazendo mais, cada segundo. Era o mesmo do que _me_ sentir morrendo, lenta e dolorosamente. Então percebi que minhas palavras não podiam ser mais verdadeiras. Você era e sempre será o que me faz viver. _

_O que eu tinha de mais importante, neste mundo, estava morrendo. _

_Mas eu te amo tanto, a ponto de te amar mais do que minha própria vida, e não agüentaria te deixar morrer sabendo que poderia ser - talvez - a única pessoa capaz de te salvar. _

_Então, eu o que fiz. Dei a você uma chance de viver novamente. Assim como você deu a mim três anos que valeram por uma vida toda. Não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo que fez por mim e é assim que lhe retribuo: dando-lhe meu coração - com o duplo sentido da frase -, para saber que ele será para _sempre_ seu. Sei que ele, agora, bate dentro de _seu_ peito, mantendo-o vivo, como planejei e também sei que deve estar sofrendo com minha escolha, mas lembre-se: há uma parte de mim, viva, dentro de ti. Literalmente. Sinto muito pela dor causada por meus atos, mas sei que vai passar e então você poderá ver que o que fiz não é nada imprudente e que teria feito o mesmo por mim._

_Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo, Edward._

_Para sempre sua Bella._

Edward deixou a carta em seu colo. O rosto, banhado em lágrimas, demonstrava quanto amor sentia por ela - afinal, ele nunca chorara antes. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Bella, a sua Bella havia feito aquilo. Sabia que ela sempre fora nobre, mas nunca imaginara chegar a tal ponto. Ela, definitivamente, era a mulher mais perfeita de todo o mundo e não sabia como seguiria, agora, com a consciência de que havia sido o motivo de sua morte. Mas também não sabia que sua falecida namorada estava totalmente certa. Um dia perceberia que ela não havia sido tão imprudente e, então, iria conseguir viver pelos dois sendo movido pelo coração da mulher que amaria para sempre.

_____________________

Bom, é a primeira fic que eu posto e não estou esperando muitos comentarios nem nada, mas queria que me falassem o que acharam da historia. Eu gosto das criticas - muito mais das boas, claro - e queria saber quais são as de voces :D  
É um pouco dramatica e melancolica, mas eu tirei a ideia vendo aquele filme _Sete Vidas_ com o Will Smith, lindo demais. Dai quando dei por mim já tava montando a carta na minha cabeça. Era para ser, originalmente, só a carta, mas achei que ia ficar muito vago então montei essa cena toda envolta da carta, pelo ponto de vista de um narrador onisciente.  
Entao, muuuito obrigada, desde já, para quem leu e comentou ou entao só leu.  
Para mim, se eu souber que alguem leu e gostou, vai fazer meu dia melhor, haha.

Beiijs e obrigada de novo.


End file.
